User talk:Revitalizer
Talk archives: 1 Spanish Hi, my dear administrator, thank you. I will be happy to help you in something and just one thing ... I can write in Spanish or in English is required? is difficult for me in english .. anyway Thank you :D I'm Allexiz Sorry I had problems with te acount Allexiz but I am !!! :Of course i do, just tell me what i have to do and i think.... you'll have to teach me to use more and better all on this wiki. :Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, no te defraudare hare mi mejor esfuerzo :D : ::Hi revitalizer scuse me for speak you in spanish... ::Hola, eh notado que es esta wiki presentas una paguina con los sound tracks disculpa, la verdad no entendi muy vien tu mensaje anterior pero quieria comentarte si no tienes una forma mas facil de ver, escuchar y si es posible descargar las pistas de Baten Kaitos. Si no conoces como podria, si es que me lo permites investigarlo, Es solo como una mejora ( a mi punto de vista ) si ya lo habias pensado y no es posible hacerlo me disculpo. ::De antemano, muchas gracias por tu tiempo :D Youhan 04:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC)YouhanYouhan 04:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry but for me is more easy write in spanish, i use google translator too '' :::''amm ... '' :::''respect to dwnloads was an option, '' :::''I meant to put an extension of the exclusive site for the sund tracks since at least for me I get a little complicated to send users to other sites, not know if I explain clearly and sorry again if I use a bad English '' :::No se mucho de estos temas, soblre la administracion de una pagina no estoy tan familiarizado pero bueno eh dirigido y monitoreado grupos de personas GAMERS !!! de un juego Online llamado Operation7 no se si lo conoscas y ahi aprendi a tratar personas de otras nacionalidades :::me gustaria hablar con tigo, para lograr un acuerdo entre tu y yo por si deseas que os apoye mas con la version o versiones en ingles y bueno creo que un administrador como tu debe conocer a la gente en quien confia su blog, bueno, Si deseas charlar conmigo avisame hora y fecha porfavor y por que medio MSN, FB, SKP o otro programa para comunicacion :::Thanks :) By: Youhan :::Ok, Only if you acept my proposal..... you can download the software RAIDCALL i don't know if you know this program is for comunicate, is for communicate to voice or writing, i have a private server in it. :::it's easy, :::1.download :::2.create an account :::3. sing in the ID address :::4. I recive you (if i am .. of course ) :::link to download: :::http://raidcall.com/ :::ID to my server: 3267433 :::I am here every day and long time too. :::it's just if you'll like coming to speak with me and understand us. :::I hope to these talks with me are to benefit in this wiki. :::aahh just one thing more ..... give me your opinion please ..... ::: Thank you for your time :D .. :::Oh thanks that is more easy ..... Youhan 09:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Youhan 'Youhan 09:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC)' Oh thanks that is more easy ..... i know to my language is an obstacle but.. I'll try do better. Please give me your opinion of my picture :s This contribution is considered? -------------> 'Youhan 04:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Youhan'Youhan 04:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' '''Solo era sugerencia, y la imagen pues es una contribucion haz lo que gustes con ella ^^' '''Youhan 03:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Youhan'Youhan 03:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks Thanks for the welcome back. Yeah, I'm the same user so that's fine with me.-Thejokethatkills0617 Hey there is two pictures 56587 104567966364269 297866771 n.png and 281899 104566046364461 1269127735 n copy.png that should be deleted thank you! Thanks man! Can I be admin or anything to delete pictures and stuff, I want to do some massive update for unknown cards and stuff and i might need to delete messed up pictures i found better ways to upload pictures from the games. Identifying music Say, I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm trying to figure out what the music is used on this this and certain other videos of ''Eternal Sonata Special Attacks (such as Frederic's) uploaded by the same person. They all sound like they could have been composed by Sakuraba, but I have no idea where they're from. Any ideas? ProfessorTofty (talk) 12:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC)